Don't Touch Dead People!
by Doomy Muffins
Summary: After 200 years of being locked in a tomb, Bow Valentine is awakened by Dodger, an unlucky dance student at a local college. In all the confusion of the supposedly dead boy's awakening, Dodger accidently drinks the vampire's blood!
1. Chapter 1

If you happened to be near The Dark Hill Cemetery on one particular night, you would see a tall Asian man darting through the rain and around tomb stones. If you watched closely enough, you would see him force open the door of one particular mausoleum and go inside. The rest, however, you wouldn't see, unless you followed him inside…

Dodger isn't the luckiest guy around. Sure he has the looks, he has the friends, he has the girlfriends, but when it comes to avoiding situations that most people would profit from avoiding, Dodger seems to dive into them head first. One such situation being rain, he ALWAYS gets caught in the rain. A perfect example of shit hitting the fan was a night like any other warm spring night. It was raining, and Dodger was stuck walking home in it. He'd been walking home from his best friend Claude's place, when the sudden down pour caught him by surprise. Now, a cemetery isn't the ideal place to be, especially at night, but it was better than getting any more soaked and possibly catching a cold. He found a mausoleum with the lock rusted off, forced open the door, and went inside. It was cold, and dark, but at least it was dry, relatively. The crypt looked pretty old, and once his eyes adjusted; he saw that it held only one coffin. It was stone, with intricate carvings all over it. It seemed to have grown right out of the floor. Something about it drew him forward, and before he knew it, his fingers were tracing the large cross carved into the lid. That's when he noticed something else. Words, carved into the stone.

_"Here lies an instrument of The Dark Lord's Will. May this sinner forever burn within the flames of hell for his misdeeds." _Well, that's pleasant. Dodger wasn't the type to fuck around with dead people, but he just had to see this 'Instrument of The Dark Lord' for himself. The stone lid was heavy, but he managed to slide it back a little, the only casualty being that he cut his thumb. He couldn't see a thing inside the coffin, so he got out his Zippo and lit it, flooding the small space with a dim, flickering light.

The first thing that came to mind was, 'This isn't right.' The tomb and coffin had been built long before the turn of the century, the late 1800s maybe, but the boy he was currently staring at looked like he'd been buried that morning. The only thing that made sense was what he was wearing, typical 17th century garb. Plus, what kind of 'Sinner' looks like an angel? Was this some kind of joke? He reached into the coffin, completely forgetting about his cut thumb, and touched the blond boy's face. He was cold, but anyone would be after lying in a stone coffin for a while. He ran his thumb over the boy's lips, and then flinched when he saw the blood he left behind. He went to wipe it away, but a movement under his fingers startled him so badly that he fell backwards onto his ass.

'Did… did he just swallow?' He watched as a pale, slender hand appeared at the rim of the coffin and gripped the side as the previously-dead-boy sat up. He looked confused for a moment, blinking bright blue eyes around their tiny room. He licked his lips, paused, and then licked them again until they were clean of blood. That's when he set his eyes on Dodger. Surprised, it seems, to see someone else there. Then, he smiled and made his way out of the coffin. Dodger crab walked backwards, eyes wide, until he ran into the wall behind him. Frozen, he watched as the boy crawled toward him, the same smile on his lips.

When they were nearly nose to nose, dodger felt the boy's cold fingers on his cheek as he watched him bite his own lip, his canines a bit too long, drawing blood. He crashed their lips together, and as much as Dodger struggled, he tasted the boy's blood on his tongue. He finally pulled away, smiling again. His touch lingering at Dodger's cheek, gentle. "Now, you belong to me." He told him, as Dodger's head began to swim. His vision turned black, the last thing he saw being the blond's pretty smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Dodger awoke with a start. He immediately sat up, breathing ragged as he looked around in a panic, only to realize that he was in his own apartment. Was that all a dream? The cemetery, the boy, the fangs? Was it simply a dream? But, how had he gotten home last night after he had left Claude's place? He let out a big breath, running his hand through his bangs. That's when he remembered cutting his thumb. He lowered his hand to his face, finding no wound there. That seemed to convince him that last night had not been real. Convinced, he set about preparing for his day. He showered, got dressed, and ate breakfast. Then, he set out on his walk to his university, maybe going to class would distract him from that strange dream he'd had.

It was his habit to indulge in a cigarette on his walk to class. Today, especially, he needed one. He found a cigarette easily, the box in the same pocket they always were. But, when he reached for his Zippo, it wasn't there. Now, people forget things all the time. But, Dodger NEVER forgets his lighter. He felt worry build up inside him again. He'd dropped his lighter in his dream, when the boy woke up. And now, he didn't have it. That can't just be a coincidence, can it? Stopping by the cemetery wouldn't do any harm. If anything, it would calm his nerves.

What he found was the police. He first saw the car, and then the officers by the mausoleum he had hidden in the night before. He hurried past, the words 'grave robbing' floating into his ears as he fled the scene of his crime. Last night hadn't been a dream. He really had gone into that mausoleum last night to get out of the rain, he really had opened that coffin, and he really had disturbed the boy laying in it. What's worse, that boy was a vampire, and according to him, Dodger belonged to him. He really was an unlucky guy.

Dodger was on edge the rest of the day. During lunch and all his classes, he was always looking over his shoulder, distracted by the worry that he'd turn around and find himself face to face with a short, adorable looking blood thirsty vampire. His only hope was that the whole 'vampires hate the sunlight' thing was true. This worked for a while, but today was a Wednesday, and his last class ended AFTER the sun went down. He almost expected it, stepping outside and finding the blond there waiting for him. And he was. He found him sitting on a bench at the entrance to his college, waiting patiently. He wasn't wearing his strange clothes anymore. Instead, he was dressed in a black hoodie and a pair of jeans, both articles of clothing a bit baggy over his small frame. Upon spotting him, the boy smiled, standing up and making his way over. Dodger was unable to flee in terror as he had planned. Instead, he stood frozen as the boy drew closer to him, until he was finally standing right in front of him.

"Hello." Well, that wasn't really what Dodger was expecting, it kind of threw him off. But, he found himself responding to the small boy in front of him.

"Oh, uh… hi…"

"You… left this." The blond held out Dodger's Zippo, like a prize. 'Congratulations, you've been chosen to be my personal blood bank.' So, he really HAD been in the cemetery last night. He really HAD been the cause for the vampire's awakening. He was screwed, in short.

"Th…thank you…" Dodger was a little hesitant to reach out for his lighter, like the physical contact between them would unleash this boy's bloodlust. But, he found himself taking the lighter from the boy anyway, shivering on contact, his fingers were so cold! Was it from lying in that coffin? Or would he feel this way forever?

"I apologize for last night; I didn't mean to frighten you. I was a bit out of my head." This kid spoke weird. He was… polite. Weird. Then again, it was weird that he would just show up at Dodger's university. And he didn't even want to know where he got those clothes.

"Oh! No… I wasn't scared you just… surprised me." That sounded really convincing, the shaking was a nice touch.

"Well, that's a relief." The kid smiled and Dodger felt his face heat up. Vampires were supposed to be sexually alluring, right? That was how they found their victims. "By the by… What year is it?"

"Eh? Err… its 2009…"

"Oh, my! I've been asleep for two hundred years?"

"Two… two hundr-"

"Thank you so much for waking me up! My family must be so worried!"

"Your… family?" Wait… there were others like him? This kid wasn't the only vampire?

"I have to get going! Thank you again!" Dodger stood in shock as the blond ran off, waving back at him and promising to visit again soon. He found himself waving back, while a thousand questions flooded his mind. He'd been living in a city full of vampires? Those women in clubs, maybe those gothic kids with the fangs he'd been sure were fake. Could they be vampires? Were they preying on the people living in the city? He hadn't heard anything about bodies discovered without any blood left.

…Oh, God! The governments in on it, too!

In which Dodger becomes paranoid. I'm thinking of rewriting this. I always have so much trouble describing what people look like. Tell me if that actually bothers you. If it does, I'll rewrite it.


End file.
